


FirstTime

by DorrisTang



Category: Avengers, Ironman, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, firsttime, 一发完
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Summary: 十八岁成人礼…？反正就是纯车一辆，顶风作案来了。Tony/Peter，斜线有意义。





	FirstTime

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在AO3用post功能…来吧筒子们把门焊死好吗

　　当他进入彼得·帕克的时候，他能感受到身下的男孩颤抖而炙热的呼吸。

　　彼得喜欢锻炼，像每一个青少年一样，清晨和黄昏的时候走进浴室，汗液挂在脖颈和胸膛上。他结实的小腿和胳膊被战衣勾勒出弧度，现在它们无措地拥着托尼，像被提起后颈的小猫，无力而慌张。

　　他精于操控机械臂的手指在身体上游走，尽管房间内光线过于昏暗，但托尼总能在某些摩挲过的地方察觉到彼得不同寻常的反应——无意识地呜咽，背后攥紧的手指，微微张开的嘴唇，紧闭颤动的睫毛。他一边挑逗点燃起彼得所有的欲望，一边微蹙着眉头，跟几乎全身赤裸的蜘蛛男孩相比，他穿的实在过于整齐，如果不是衬衫被抓的褶皱，领口的扣子不知道掉在了房间里地毯的那一寸地方，以及西装裤下昂起的弧度，他看上去还能再走出去开一个复仇者联盟会议，或者向公司宣布一项新的合作协议。

　　托尼不想弄伤他，所以动作格外小心翼翼。他们刚刚花去用来扩张的时间几乎是他与女人上床时的三倍，是与男人上床时的两倍。彼得在他动作的时候轻哼，疼痛是不可避免的，就算他小心再小心，但因为酒精的作用也难免会有失了力度的时候。探索男孩的身体内部是一项痛苦并欢愉的任务，托尼几次都有想要用力到底的冲动，紧致火热的甬道让他有种极致压抑的快感，他慢慢活动着自己，期望彼得能快点适应。

　　“…嗯……”彼得一直闭着眼睛，喉咙里断断续续被顶出一些破碎的呻吟，托尼忍不住伏下身上前吻住他的眼睑企图安抚他，并更深更狠地将他钉在床上，让厚而蓬松的床面陷进去一个有点扭曲的人形。

　　“开点灯……”昏暗情色的环境里，彼得努力拼凑出了一个完整的句子，尽管只有三个词。托尼额头上滴下一滴汗水在他肩膀上，他轻笑了一声，将他们两个人的位置换了个上下，挪向床头一点。彼得从下面到了上面，两只有力的大腿夹在托尼的腰旁。他现在半跪着，将进入他的男人俯视着，但是表情仍然是茫然无措的，就好像上一次他把任务搞砸钢铁侠来救场时站在一旁，手脚都不知道该回到什么地方。托尼对他说要他自己去够床头的灯，彼得在上下起伏间，脑袋里混沌地想，明明可以叫星期五来做这件事，托尼仿佛能看穿他的想法，大手蹿上了他的腰，在臀部和腰部连接的那个敏感部位来回抚摸，让彼得发出短促而高声的呻吟。

　　他说，宝贝，难道你希望星期五记录下整个过程吗？说实话，我不介意。

　　彼得来不及想他的话是什么意思就已经再一次被翻转了过来，他的一条小腿被架起在钢铁侠坚实的肩膀上。他们交合的力度让床发出不堪负重的声音，隐秘的别的什么声音让从未见过如此场面的男孩脸红的快要休克过去。

　　最后释放的时候彼得已经感觉到了嗓子的干哑，令人心神颤动的颤栗从脚趾穿上头皮，托尼的犬牙抵着他的肩膀，他之前已经在锁骨与脖颈、肩处留下了许多痕迹，而高潮到来的那一刻，他死死咬住男孩的肩膀，力度大的让那里渗出了细密的血珠。彼得在那一刻既感觉到了疼痛，也感觉到了快乐。托尼把自己释放在男孩的身体里，随后抱着他倒在床上，酒精仍然在他的血管里流淌，令他的眼睛亮的出奇。

　　彼得仍然闭着眼睛，他能感觉到自己的身体里缓缓淌出一些不属于他的东西，令腿间黏腻不堪，他觉得自己仿佛被人拆卸过一次似的，浑身没有一处听使唤。彼得抱住身旁的人，将脸埋在肩窝下，轻轻哼了一声。

　　沉寂了一会儿，托尼动了动肩膀，起来坐直了上半身，让彼得躺在他的大腿上。他抽了纸巾来给他清理身体，然后从床头柜剩余喝了一半的几种酒里挑选了一支威士忌倒在玻璃杯里，拿在手里喝了一些。

　　“你的十八岁真够疯的，小朋友。”他调侃自己和彼得，“我小看你了。”彼得没回答，头发搔在他的大腿皮肤上让他有点发痒，他又咕哝了一句，“以我的年纪做这件事情实在也够疯的。”

　　彼得伸手环住了他两只腿，脸仍冲着床尾。

　　“我猜我满足不了你几年，哈。”托尼又自嘲道。

　　“……什么？”彼得坐起了身到他旁边去，难以置信地问。

　　“我说性方面。毕竟我已经五十岁了。”

　　“我一直觉得你才三十五岁！”

　　“我救下你的那年就已经三十五岁了。”他礼貌地说。

　　彼得望着他。

　　“第一次我很荣幸能让你感到愉快。”托尼转移了话题，笑着说。男孩难为情地转过头到别的地方去。

　　“托尼，我爱你。”彼得说，然后将仍然红的滴水的嘴唇凑了上去，给了钢铁侠一个青涩但努力的吻。


End file.
